1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device has been widely researched as a self-emissive display device using an organic light emission layer.
When the organic light emission layer reacts with moisture and/or oxides, it may be easy for the characteristics thereof to deteriorate. Accordingly, after forming a thin film structure including the organic light emission layer, the thin film structure may be covered by a metal enclosure, a glass substrate, or a passivation layer to close and seal the circumference thereof to protect the thin film structure.
When the metal enclosure or the glass substrate is used, the manufacturing process for forming the organic light emission layer may be complicated, the manufacturing cost may increase, and the volume of the resulting device may be large.
To form the passivation layer, an inorganic material may be deposited or an organic material may be coated; however the characteristics of the organic light emission layer may be deteriorated due to plasma, heat, and ultraviolet rays generated in the process of forming the passivation layer. Also, when the passivation layer has a single-layered structure, the close and seal characteristics thereof may be poor. Therefore, a multi-layered structure has been proposed; however the manufacturing process thereof may be complicated and time consuming.
To solve these problems, a method in which a sealant is directly formed to the thin film structure, and the thin film structure is covered with the passivation layer and again sealed by the sealant, has been proposed. However, the sealant that has been used may not effectively prevent moisture penetration. Also, the uniformity of the passivation layer may be poor such that moisture penetration through a defective portion may not be properly blocked.